hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 13
29 June 2009 - Animax dub |color = #72BF5F |op = |ed = }} Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 13, title name as aired on June 24th 2007, the English Animax dub aired on June 29th 2009.' Synopsis Hayate is cleaning a glass, while thinking of the events of the previous episode. As Hayate reflects, Ayumu is then seen sneezing, while in the city. She walks along, looking into various restaurants, determining how many people are in each. When she comes to one that has no customers, she enters it and promptly orders a large variety of foods from the menu. Ayumu then starts thinking of Hayate, which in return causes Hayate to sneeze and nearly break the glass he was holding. Hayate thinks about how he rejected Ayumu, something he had regretted doing. Hayate then goes to get the mail, which includes a package from Hakuou Academy. Hayate brings the package to Nagi's room, where Nagi lays on a couch, reading manga. Hayate corrects her posture, and then notifies Nagi of the documents. Nagi reveals that the forms are his transfer documents, which surprises him. Nagi reveals that she's done everything needed for the transfer, and that she intends to pay for everything. The thought of being able to go to school again causes Hayate to break down in tears. Maria then enters the room, and notes that the documents indicate that Hayate will need to take a test in order to enter the Academy. Klaus then appears, saying that he intends to fire Hayate should he not be able to pass the exam. Hayate accepts the conditions set by Klaus, who then reminds him that the cutoff for the exam is 65. This makes Hayate slightly nervous, though he still feels confident that he can pass. Nagi then reminds him that the exam is tomorrow, shocking him further. Hayate runs off to start studying. Maria then takes another look at the transfer documents, and she shows some worry when she sees Hayate's grades from his old school, which while they were passing, weren't very good. He continues to study through the day, recieving support from Maria. Then, when Hayate was ready to sleep, he finds Klaus sleeping in his bed. Hayate wakes Klaus up and tells him to leave, but Klaus refuses, and he offers to tell of his experiences with the entry exam. Hayate refuses, but Klaus starts anyways. He mentions that this happened when he was applying for a prestegious kindergarten, and he had managed to make it through most of the exam, but the last problem was giving him trouble. The problem was then revealed to be a shape-sorter game, with most of the slots except for a triangle already filled in. The time was running out, and Klaus was desperate. He then screams and slams his head down, knocking the red triangle needed to finish the test into the air, and it falls into the remaining slot. Hayate had fallen alseep during the story, and he wakes up to find Klaus still in his bed. He kicks him out, and then finally tries to sleep. Tama then appears at his desk, whispering about things that could be on the test. Tama offers to tell Hayate more about the test, but he kicks him out, and then barricades his door with various objects. Tama, however, sneaks in again through the ceiling, and starts trying to annoy Hayate again. Hayate repsonds by throwing him out the window. The next day, Hayate and Nagi head to Hakuou Academy, and they ride the streetcar to the school building. Hayate asks about the exam and what he should expect to find on it. Nagi repsonds that it should be an ordinary exam, but Yukiji, hiding somewhere, announces that it won't be a normal exam. Yukiji is then seen hanging on the ceiling of the streetcar. She jumps down, and announces that she'll be the proctor of the exam, and that the exam will be a Redmond-style oral exam. This confuses Nagi, since her entrance exam was just a normal one, causing Yukiji to scold her for reflecting only on the past. They arrive at the classroom, where Yukiji has set up the puzzle. The puzzle consists of a banana suspended from the ceiling with a string, with a box and a rod on the floor. Nagi, knowing about the nature of this specific test, gets angry at Yukiji, believing that she is trying to insult Hayate. She then reflects further, and realizes that her first assumption was probably wrong, as normal for a Redmond-style exam. Hayate then announces that he thinks he has found the answer: The height of the banana. He finds that the tools are simply a red herring, and that they aren't needed to get the banana, since it's hung low enough to simply grab it without any tools. He then takes the banana, and starts peeling it, but he notices that there is a horde of monkeys in the room, who were unable to get the banana. He starts eating the banana, which annoys the monkeys, and they charge at him. Yukiji expresses surprise at the fact that he chose to fight rather than run, and Nagi remarks that this situation could be considered animal abuse. Yukiji then announces that the exam is a fake, and can't be used to determine intellgence at all, angering Nagi again. Hayate then takes the real exam, in a bad mental state. Afterwards, Nagi asks how he did, and he says that he was at least able to answer all the questions. Nagi suggests that they should celebrate, completly convinced that he has passed. Meanwhile, the superintendent of the Hakuou Academy has Yukiji deliver the results of the exam to Hayate. Yukiji questions if the results are correct, but the superintendent indicates that they are, and he had failed by one point Yukiji takes the results, but finds herself unable to do anything, fully aware that her prank caused him to fail. While playing video games that night, Nagi starts talking about their celebration. Hayate worries that it might be too soon, but Nagi continues to believe that he had passed. Adapted From 'Volume 4' *Chapter 38: The one who controls summer will likely control the exams Differences in the Manga Trivia New Characters * Kirika Kuzuha (not shown onscreen) Cultural References *As Ayumu was looking into various restaurants, characters heavily resembling ''Mitsuyoshi Anzai from Slam Dunk, Yasushi Takagi from Nana and Nanashi from MÄR are seen walking past her. *During Hayate's flashback to when he had kicked Tama, Hayate yells out Ina**ma kick. This is a reference to Super Inazuma kick used in the series Gunbuster. *Later, during Hayate's flashback to when Ayumu had confessed to him, he tells her he's only interested in "2-D girls". During this scene, characters resembling Haruhi Suzumiya and Yuki Nagato from the Haruhi Suzumiya series can be seen behind them. *As Hayate finds Nagi reading a magazine while sitting on a couch inappropriately, the magazine features a character heavily resembling Inuyasha from the series Inuyasha. **Additionally, the magazine's title heavily resembles Weekly Shōnen Sunday. *During Klaus's flashback to when he had applied to a prestigious kindergarten, a clock on the wall is labeled "Saeko". This is a parody of the clock brand Seiko. **Additionally, drawings of Dorothy and Babbo from the series MÄR can be seen behind Klaus. *As Hayate asked Nagi on what kind of exam he would be taking at Hakuo Academy, he is seen reading through a copy of Moetan Methodology Of English, The Academic Necessity. *When taking the Hakuo Academy entrance exam, Yukiji conducts a Redmond-style interview (also known as a Microsoft Interview), which is a form of interview notorious for using sometimes complex logic problems (such as the question mentioned in the episode about why manhole covers are round) as a way to gauge various technical problem solving skills. **Additionally, the explanation of the Redmond-style interview is a parody of the Star Wars opening crawl. *After having seen Yukiji's Redmond-style interview she had planned for Hayate, Nagi pummels her with books featuring the characters, Dorothy, Belle, Chaton and Babbo from the series MÄR. Gallery -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000139239.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000155355.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000244611.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000261428.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000332599.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000397497.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000415748.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000422255.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000446680.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000449916.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000452485.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000472005.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000498198.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000504070.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000510610.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000513947.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000521555.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000533800.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000539406.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000559625.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000571371.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000580013.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000590390.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000600634.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000608808.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000620620.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000646346.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000649983.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000673339.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000700199.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000719519.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000742942.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000755154.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000764665.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000769535.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000776543.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000789288.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000799232.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000809909.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000837003.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000842008.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000854621.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000887153.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000905638.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000918184.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000933133.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000942943.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000944678.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000969970.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 000988755.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001011878.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001031898.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001035968.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001041741.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001057457.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001108341.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001121087.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001144310.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001154554.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001166166.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001190757.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001215549.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001238605.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001250884.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001266399.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001269035.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001293526.jpg -SS-Eclipse- Hayate no Gotoku! - 13 (1280x720 h264) -0AC7FFCC-.mkv 001298899.jpg Navigation